plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Phandalin
Phandalin is a small frontier town in the Sword Coast North region of northwest Faerûn. It lies east of Leilon, just south of the Triboar Trail. Phandalin serves as the main story hub for the first campaign of Plan B. Notable People As the central location of Campaign 1 and Plan B's base of operations, many individuals crossed paths with the heroes in Phandalin. Town Council * Harbin Wester: current townmaster; banker. * Sildar Hallwinter: recently elected town council member; sellsword; member of the Lords' Alliance; former member of Waterdeep's City Guard and griffon cavalry; friend of Plan B. * Trilena Stonehill: recently elected town council member; co-owner and proprietor of Stonehill Inn. Merchants * Elmar Barthen: shopkeeper of Barthen's Provisions. * Linene Graywind: shopkeeper of the Lionshield Coster. * Toblen Stonehill: innkeeper of Stonehill Inn, along with wife Trilena and son Pip. * Halia Thornton: guildmistress of the Phandalin Miner's Exchange; Zhentarim agent. Faction Contacts * Daran Edermath: retired adventurer; member of the Order of the Gauntlet. * Sister Garaele: caretaker of the Shrine of Luck; Harper agent. Notable Locations * Alderleaf Farm: hay farm; home of Qelline and Carp Alderleaf. * Barthen's Provisions: biggest trading post in Phandalin. * Edermath Orchard: apple orchard; home of Daran Edermath. * Lionshield Coster: trading post, weaponry and armory; branch of Lionshields merchant company from Yartar. * Phandalin Miner's Exchange: trading post; unofficial records office; Phandalin's only guildhall. * Shrine of Luck: Phandalin's only temple, dedicated to Tymora. * The Sleeping Giant: rundown tap house; former hangout of the Redbrands. * Stonehill Inn: large, newly constructed boarding house; home of Toblen, Trilena, and Pip Stonehill; primary lodging location of Plan B. * Townmaster's Hall: Phandalin's government office and jail. * Tresendar Manor: former hideout of the Redbrands; home of Plan B. The Story So Far Wave Echo Cave Dwarf merchant Gundren Rockseeker hires Plan B to escort a wagon of goods to Phandalin as part of his efforts to revitalize the long-lost Wave Echo Cave. Gundren and his hired guard Sildar Hallwinter are kidnapped by the Cragmaws, and eventually freed by the heroes. Both Gundren and Sildar use Phandalin as a base of operations as they assist Plan B in liberating Wave Echo Cave from the Black Spider. Redbrands' Reign of Terror Upon first arrival, Plan B discovers that the town is currently under the heel of a group of local ruffians called the Redbrands and their mysterious leader, "Glasstaff". The heroes locate Glasstaff in the cellar beneath Tresendar Manor and compel him and his followers to surrender. In Volo's Wake Less then a tenday after arriving in Phandalin, word reaches the town that Waterdavian author Volothamp Geddarm has released his most recent reference guide, Volo's Guide to Monsters, which includes references of beasts located in Phandalin's general environs. Tourists and thrillseekers begin flocking to the small town to follow in Volo's footsteps and witness the dangerous monsters from his book. Plan B is hired by the town council to rescue several of these individuals who have gone missing. Business with Beholders Cleaning up after Volo's reputation leads Plan B to discover the acts of a deranged beholder named Gavmogon, who has acquired a powerful magic item and began to exert his maddening influence on many groups of creatures around Phandalin. The heroes eventually track him down and liberate the region, destroying the beholder and the source of his power. Greengrass As a celebration of all their good fortune, the townsfolk hold the First Annual Greengrass Festival, with games, prizes, and events all geared towards honoring Plan B for its contributions to the town. Category:Places Category:Cities of Faerûn Category:Northwest Faerûn